Promesa
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Cuando tenía 15 años, muchas cosas cambiaron en Berk, entre ellas su situación amorosa. Ahora años más tarde, la situación seguía igual e Hipo empezaba a frustrarse. Menos mal, que Astrid siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarle y hacer que se sintiera mejor.


**¡Buenas tardes!**

 **La historia de hoy es de How to train your dragon o Como entrenar a tu dragón como se conoce aquí en España. Desde que vi la primera película me sentí fascinada, más bien enamorada de ella, cabe destacar que la vi hasta 4 veces en un fin de semana. Y si, a día de hoy me la sé de memoria, toooodos los guiones.**

 **Pues bien, debido al lanzamiento de la tercera película de esta saga, me he obsesionado con ella (no creía que podría ser posible obsesionarme aún más con algo a tales niveles) y he empezado a ver las películas y las series, de nuevo. Llevo esperando esta película desde antes del verano que se anunció.**

 **Total, que en mi estado obsesivo de la saga, y también depresivo debido a los comentarios negativos sobre el posible final, cruzaré los dedos para que sea bueno. Me han llegado muchísimas ideas a la cabeza sobre esta pareja.** **Esta es la primera terminada, iré subiendo más a medida que las termine.**

 **Así mismo, tengo pensada una segunda parte de esta historia, pero será algo más "hot", aun no estoy segura de sí la subiré o no, dependerá de la acogida que tenga este capítulo. Esta historia está ambientada justo antes de la segunda película.**

 **Aclarar, aunque sea obvio, que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ya que son de Cressida Cowell y que yo particularmente me decanto por ambientarla en la versión cinematográfica perteneciente a Dreamworks**.

 **Asi mismo, recordad que cualquier critica y/o comentario me vendrá bien para mejorar y seguir escribiendo con más animos.**

 **Un saludo a todos!**

 **Promesa**

Berk, está a 12 días al norte de Calvario y algunos grados al sur de Muerte de Frío. Está ubicado justo sobre el meridiano de la Tristeza.

Como si eso no fuera poco, nieva nueve meses del año y graniza los otros tres.

¿Qué habia de bueno en Berk?

Hace algunos años la respuesta de Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III hubiera sido: nada.

Los aldeanos le creían un inútil, su padre no creía que tuviera madera de líder o vikingo, bueno en realidad pensaba que no tenia madera de nada, era el hazmerreir de los chicos de su edad y para colmo cualquier dragón podría comérselo de un bocado, hasta un terror terrible.

Ahora, con veinte años, estaba sentado en un risco de su isla, observando el horizonte, el lugar donde el cielo y el mar se unía. Había miles de cosas en el horizonte y mas allá. Y ahora él no solo las conocía, si no que las habia visto, las habia combatido y las habia vivido.

El furia nocturna que tenia al lado resopló en sueños, y Hipo sonrió. El habia sido un inútil, si, pero también habia sido el único capaz de domar a un dragón como el furia nocturna, uno de los más temidos y el mejor entre mejores, y había conseguido que toda su aldea cambiara de parecer y conviviera con dragones.

Berk, está a 12 días al norte de Calvario y algunos grados al sur de Muere de Frío. Está ubicado justo sobre el meridiano de la Tristeza.

Como si eso no fuera poco, nieva nueve meses del año y graniza los otros tres.

¿Qué habia de bueno en Berk?

Ahora mismo la respuesta de Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III seria: todo.

Él se valoraba, el pueblo le valoraba también, su padre le consideraba un guerrero y un vikingo con letras mayúsculas, los chicos de su edad y él trabajaban unidos para mejorar su conocimiento sobre dragones y ahora era capaz de librarse y hasta dominar a una gran variedad de dragones.

También estaba Desdentado, su dragón, su mejor amigo. Era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado y nada, absolutamente nada superaría el tiempo que tenia o habia tenido con el dragón. Pero sí habia alguien que igualaba esa sensación de paz, tranquilidad y cariño. Astrid. La chica por la que habia desarrollado sentimientos amorosos en su adolescencia, los cuales habían aumentado con el paso de los años a pesar de la ignorancia que la chica le dirigía, y que ahora era oficialmente su prometida.

Tembló imperceptiblemente al pensar en como todo el pueblo habia descubierto ese sentimiento después de despertarse tras la lucha con el Muerte Roja. Ella le habia besado públicamente, luego hubo más besos, en momentos sueltos y lugares ocultos, hasta que Patán los vio y lo anunció por toda la villa. Su padre se lo habia dejado claro, o anunciaba un compromiso o lo dejaba, no podía ser un chico poco respetable con las muchachas de Berk. Sobretodo siendo su sucesor.

A los dieciséis años estaba comprometido, y ahora a los veinte aun no estaba casado. Patán solía recordárselo, también solía coquetear con Astrid. Hipo aun no sabia que le cabreaba más.

-¿Por qué la cara larga?

Sonriendo por reconocer la voz que sonaba a su espalda, contestó-Solo pensaba.

-¿Qué tiene al mejor jinete de dragón preocupado?

-Nada-el chico movió los brazos al hablar- Solo pensaba, en ya sabes, nosotros, mi padre, la aldea, Patán. En todo un poco.

-Woah- Astrid tomo asiento a su lado- ¿No son muchas cosas en las que pensar?

-Humm...-Hipo torció la cabeza y vio como Desdentado abría un ojo y al descubrir la visita, se levantaba y empezaba a juguetear con Tormenta.

Astrid habia metido la mano entre su pelo, y escogiendo un mechón al azar habia empezado a trenzarlo. Cada vez que pasaban algo de tiempo a solas, en su pelo aparecían nuevas trenzas, una vez le pregunto el motivo de hacerlas. Su prometida solo levanto una ceja y dijo que le encantaba su pelo. También le amenazo con cortarle su única pierna buena si llegaba a cortarse el pelo o quitarse las trenzas que le hacia.

-En serio Hipo, son muchas cosas en las que pensar, no tienes de que preocuparte- Astrid termino de envolverle la trenza con un cordón de cuero, luego apoyo su cabeza en el hombro masculino. - Te exiges demasiado, deberías dejar de darle vueltas a las cosas, lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá de una u otra forma.

-A-Astrid, ¿eres consciente de lo que me dices?- el chico la miro espantado- Si podemos evitar algo, debemos hacerlo.

-Hipo, tú no lo entiendes-Astrid rio por lo bajo- ¿Acaso puedes evitar que los gemelos hagan una estupidez aun cuando sabes qué harán? ¿Puedes evitar que Patán haga el idiota y que Gustav le siga? ¿Puedes evitar que tu padre derribe los techos de las casas de Berk a causa de sus alaridos cuando te busca?- levanto la mano para acariciar la cabeza de Desdentado que habia venido por mimos- Te comes demasiado la cabeza.

-Ya...

-Y... eso no es lo único que te preocupa, ¿verdad?

Él la miro interactuar con su dragón, como le acariciaba la cabeza y la mandíbula. Ella saludo a Tormenta cuando volvió por Desdentado y ambos retomaban el juego.

-Astrid-le empujo suavemente hacia su pierna, dejándola acostada y sorprendida- Llevamos casi tres años comprometidos, y sabes, todos esperan que pronto, pues, ya sabes, que nosot...

-¿Qué nos casemos?-Astrid volvió a reír, y el sintió como se le quitaba un peso de encima al verla tan relajada y calmada- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?- la chica le acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de su mano- No digas más, Estoico ha estado dándote una charla sobre madurez, boda y herederos. No...no...no- la chica negó con la cabeza, aun sonriente- Patán ha vuelto a reírse de ti por tardar tanto en finalizar el compromiso. Mejor aun, uno de los gemelos ha encontrado pareja y se ha casado antes que tú.

-Ja. Ja. Ja- Hipo revolvió su cabeza, despeinándola un poco en el proceso- A mi no me parece gracioso, no sé, tú... ¿tú qué opinas?

Astrid parpadeo mirándolo, ya no reía. Se incorporó lentamente y le cogió ambas manos, entrelazándolas.

-Nosotros somos nosotros Hipo. No nos tienen que preocupar el resto de personas que viven en Berk. Solo debemos preocuparnos por lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Hipo quería contestar de una manera seria pero...Astrid tenía todo el pelo revuelto y medio levantado a causa de revolvérselo. Estaba mordiéndose el interior de la boca para evitar reírse. Astrid le miraba, primero seriamente, luego empezó a fruncir el ceño ante la falta de contestación.

-¿Hipo?-el seguía callado-¿Qué te pasa?

-Bueno... veras, tu…-el desvió la mirada hacia la parte superior de su cabeza- A ver, intentemos arreglar eso.

Empezó a peinar las hebras rubias de cabello ante la atónita mirada de su chica. Cinco segundos después de intentar arreglarle el pelo, ella le dió un puñetazo un el abdomen, murmurando.

-¿Que diablos haces?- empezó a desatarse el cordón, luego se quito la cinta de la cabeza y empezó a soltarse la trenza, enviándole en el proceso una mirada asesina.

-Perdón my lady- Hipo aparto las manos femeninas suavemente- ¿Qué tal si por una vez me dejas a mi el peinado?

Ella levanto una ceja pero se volvió para darle la espalda y dejarle peinarle. Hipo empezó pasándole los dedos por el pelo, peinándola suavemente y evitando darle tirones. Tenia el pelo brillante y sedoso y también algo ondulado, algo extraño entre vikingas, ya que solían llevarlo fuertemente sujeto y peinado con aceite o algo similar. Eso hacia que el pelo de otras estuviera grasiento y pegajoso. El de Astrid no estaba asi. Terminó de peinarla, luego empezó a trenzarle el pelo, no muy fuerte para no crear tensión pero si lo suficiente para que no se le escapara ni un solo mechón. Todo vikingo sabía trenzar el cabello, a sea el bello de la cabeza o de la barba. Le ató el pelo y a continuación se levanto para rodearla y arrodillarse frente a ella. Tenia los ojos cerrados y una postura relajada. Le colocó la cinta en la frente sujetándole parte del flequillo, luego le peino suavemente otra parte para dejarla suelta.

-Ya esta-Hipo sonrió y ella abrió los ojos. Se paso la mano por el pelo, luego le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Esto por despeinarme-a continuación se lanzo sobre él tirándolo al suelo para besarle en la boca. Hubo un pequeño chasquido de dientes cuando chocaron. Luego solo existió el movimiento de labios y la lengua intrépida de ella que se apropió del interior de la boca de él. Se separo lentamente de él y apoyo su frente contra la de su compañero- Y esto por peinarme.

Ambos sonrieron por el juego que habían iniciado a los quince años y aun seguían jugando, cada vez con más intensidad. Astrid siempre encontraba un motivo para golpearle, y a continuación besarle. Ambos rieron en voz alta, sus dragones pararon el juego y les miraron pero al ver que no ocurría nada, siguieron con sus juegos.

-Siempre a tu servicio my lady.

-Hipo-Astrid, aun encima del chico, le paso la mano por la cara- Sé que me quieres, me lo demuestras a diario, sobretodo con la cara de bobalicón que sueles poner cuando estas conmigo o me ves a lo lejos...

-¿Qué?- el chico frunció el ceño- ¡Yo no pongo cara de bobalicón!-ella le miro con un deje de burla en sus ojos- ¡Oh! ¿en serio?

Ella se carcajeo-Tenemos toda una vida por delante Hipo, vivámosla tranquilamente.

-Si-el le sonrió y le rodeo los hombros- Te quiero, y pasaré el resto de mi vida contigo.

Al terminar sus palabras le atrajo hacia su cara, esta vez él empezó el beso, cosa que pocas veces ocurría pero cuando ocurría él llevaba la delantera. Ahora no hubo choques de dientes, a diferencia del de su pareja, su beso fue mas suave, empezó casi tentándola y una vez que ella empezó a mover sus labios de forma coordinada con los suyos, él fue el primero en introducir la lenga, buscando la de ella y jugueteando. Se separaron lentamente, con los ojos brillando y una sonrisa en la cara.

-Por siempre.

Astrid sonrió-Ya me encargaré yo de que no olvides esta promesa Hipo.

 **Fin**


End file.
